The objective of White Cloud Center is to enhance the mental health of American Indian and Alaska Native people through research and development projects which will improve the mental health service delivery to that population. Activities will involve identifying mental and social functioning and dysfunctioning of American Indians and Alaska Natives, finding workable solutions to those mental health problems identified by research, developing ways to train people to implement the solutions, and helping publicize scientific advances to, interpreting between, and making connections between researchers, developers, trainers, and funding agencies on one hand and service providers, students, and consumers on the other. Products of the Center will include a research journal, a newsletter, monographs, a computerized bibliographic and referral information system, original research reports, presentations at meetings, and specific technical assistance on American Indian/ Alaska Native mental health research and development projects.